The Espers: A FF3/6 Story
by rinoaheartillyssister
Summary: Go through the FF6/3 world!


Authors Note:

In the first chapter, I am going to do two different point of views, Erin Chere's and Terra Branford's. So, enjoy the book!!

Chapter 1: Half Girl, Half Esper

"Come on Celes, your baby is almost there!" said the doctor.

Celes Marie Chere was at the end in Vector. She is 18. Celes used to be married to a man named Clyde Arrowny and they had a baby girl named Relm Arrowny.

"Congrats Celes! You have a baby girl! What would you like to call her?" asked General Leo.

"Erin Marie Chere," said Celes, who was wore out.

Erin has human qualities because of her mom and esper qualities because of her dad.

Celes, you better train her to use her Esper qualities good," said the second doctor.

"I will," said Celes.

**8 years earlier in the Esper world**

"Maduin. Congrats you are a father," said the elder.

"Let's name her Terra. She is so special I bet she's the only one with these qualities!" said Madonna.

"Elder, quick! People are coming through the sealed gate!" reported another esper.

"Maduin, protect Madonna and Terra," said the Elder.

"Madonna!" screamed Maduin.

"Maduin!" screamed Madonna.

"AH!" said Maduin.

"Please, take care of my baby, sir," said Madonna.

"The Pleasure is all mine, HaHaHaHa!" said Gesthal laughing.

"No!" screamed Madonna.

Gesthal hit Madonna on the head and she fainted.

Chapter 2: Meeting

"Erin," said Celes calmly.

Erin and Celes were in the middle of training.

"Yes mother?" asked Erin.

"There is another half girl, half esper in town. Gesthal asked me if you would like to meet her. I said I would ask. Do you want to?" asked Celes.

"Sure!" said Erin.

"Ok. I'll go to tell Gesthal," said Celes.

****************2 minutes later**************

"Well Erin, here she is. Erin, meet Terra. Terra, meet Erin," said Celes.

"Hi," both of them said at the same time.

After that, Erin and Terra became best friends.

Chapter 3: General Celes

"Celes Chere, come here please," ordered Gesthal.

"Yes, Emperor?" asked Celes.

"You will send Erin Chere and Terra Branford with Biggs and Wedge. You will put slave crowns on them and order them to go to Narshe and fight there," said Gesthal.

"Sir, you are making me send my daughter and her friend to a place where I'll never see her again," said Celes.

"I know, I really didn't want to, but I had to. It was painful," sad Gesthal, " Here, take these slave crowns and put them on them after you tell them the bad news."

"Ok," said Celes.

****************************Vector's Inn***********************

"Erin Chere, Terra Branford," said Celes with tears in her eyes.

"Yes?" said Erin and Terra.

"I have bad news. Emperor Gesthal and General Kefka are making me send you two on a trip to Narshe. I'm sorry girls, but I have too. You are going with Biggs and Wedge in Magitek Armor!" said Celes, now crying.

"Magitek Armor! Biggs and Wedge! No! Why me? I'm too young to go into war!" said Erin, "I'm also too young to lose my mother!"

"Erin, look on the bright side, I'll be with you," said Terra.

"Yeah," said Erin with a sigh.

Chapter 4: Narshe, the Mission

"Well there's Narshe," said Biggs.

Terra and Erin didn't know what was happening because they had slave crowns on because the night before Celes had put the slave crowns on them.

"Why are these two here?" asked Wedge.

"General Celes said they were supposed to come with us. Said they were her 10-year-old daughter, Erin, and Erin's 18-year-old friend, Terra.

'General Celes, that name is familiar,' Erin thought to herself.

"Hey you, fight!" said an odd guy.

"Fight!" said another one.

*************************Later***********************

Terra and Erin just woke up. Terra has forgotten every thing but her name and Erin's name. Erin only remembers her name, Terra's name and her mother's name.

"Celes! Mother, where are you?!?" screamed and asked Erin. Erin thought it was all a dream.

"Miss, it wasn't a dream. This slave crown was on you," said the guy.

"Open up! We know you have them!" said the guard.

"Run! Get out of here!" said the guy.

Chapter 5: The Rescue

"Locke. There are some girls I'd like you to meet. They also might need rescued," said the elder.

Locke Cole, looks like he's 30. Acts like he's 2. He falls in love with every girl he meets.

"Ok. Where do I go?" asked Locke.

"Back door, to the caves," said the man.

"Ok. I am on my way," said Locke.

******************Terra and Erin***************

"Help!" cried Terra.

"Don' worry. I hope someone comes," said Erin worried.

"Hello!" said Locke.

"Are you here to save us?" asked Erin.

"Yes," said Locke, "Hide!"

"No. I will fight. Terra stay back there!" said Erin.

"Here come the moogles! Good," said Locke.

**********************After the boss********************

"Thanks Mog," said Locke.

"Kupo…….Your Welcome……..Kupo!" replied Mog.

"We need to save Terra!" said Erin.

"Ok. But will you please call me Locke?" asked Locke.

"Sure," said Erin.

Chapter 6: Locke Cole, Thief

"Are you ok, Terra?" asked Erin.

"Yes Erin. Who is he?" asked Terra.

"Locke. Locke Cole. Treasure Hunter," said Locke.

"You look more like a thief," sad Terra.

"Call me a TREASURE HUNTER!" said Locke.

"Ok, Ok. Fine," said Terra.

"I have a stop to make in Figaro Castle," said Locke.

"Ok," both Terra and Erin said, excited.

Chapter 7: Figaro Castle

"Hello Edgar!" said Locke.

"Locke! Nice to see you again!" said Edgar Roni Figaro.

Edgar Roni Figaro. The young king of Figaro. Has a twin brother. Is the perfect Ladies man.

"King Edgar! King Edgar! K-K-K-Kefka!" said a soldier.

"Protect the girls Locke!" said Edgar.

*******************Outside******************

"What do you want at my castle?" asked Edgar, no fear in his eyes, and no expression in his face.

"You have our soldiers!" said Kefka.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" said Edgar.

Edgar went over to the left side of the castle and whistled for three chocobo.

"Hop on!" cried Edgar.

"Bye Kefka," said Locke.

"See ya……..NEVER!" said Edgar.

Chapter 8: Edgar Roni Figaro

"Look out!" screamed Terra.

"My Lady, call me Edgar," said Edgar.

"LOOK!!" yelled Terra.

"Got ya!" said the soldier.

"Fire!" cried Erin and Terra.

"M

M

M

M

M

Magic!" said Locke.

"Locke come here," said Edgar.

"Hush…hush" whispered the two.

"Terra, Erin, how did you get magic?" asked Edgar.

"Born with it," said Terra.

"Born with it," answered Erin.

************After************

"Wow Terra, Erin. That's amazing!" said Locke.

"We need to get to South Figaro. SO we need to go through Figaro Cave."

Chapter 9: Figaro Cave

"Well, smarty pants. Where are we now?" asked Terra.

"Figaro Cave, ma'am" replied Edgar, ignoring the smarty pants part.

"Is that a……spring?" asked Terra.

"I truly don't know," said Locke.

"Let's go find out," said Erin.

"It healed us, so it really is a spring. A recovery spring!" said Locke.

"Well let's get going. I think I might have someone to see in South Figaro," Erin said, hopefully.

Chapter 10: South Figaro

"Mother!" yelled Erin.

"Erin let's go ask someone," suggested Locke.

"Excuse me sir. Do you know of…." Started Edgar.

"……Celes Chere?" asked Erin.

"Yeah. She came through looking for her daughter," said the guard.

"Name?" asked Erin.

"Erin Chere," said the guard.

"That's me!" said Erin.

"To late. She left already," said the guard.

"No!" screamed Erin.

"Let's go to Mt. Koltz," suggested Edgar.

"Ok," said everyone.

Chapter 11: Mt. Koltz.

"Vargas, don't!" yelled Edgar.

"Vargas. Stay back!" said Sabin.

Sabin is 27. Sabin is Edgar's twin brother. Erin and Terra think he's a body builder away from his gym.

"Go! I am sick of you!" said Vargas.

"Vargas," said Sabin, on his knees.

"Sabin, Sabin," said Vargas.

"Take this! Pummel!" yelled Sabin.

"No!" yelled Vargas in pain.

"You did it!" congratulated Erin.

  
"Are you a stray from your gym?" asked Terra.

"Terra, this is Edgar's brother, Sabin," informed Locke.

"And no, I'm not a stray!" finished Sabin.

"Me and Edgar need to go somewhere," said Locke.

"Where?" asked Erin.

"You'll see," said Locke.

Chapter 12: Returner's Hideout

"Banon!" yelled Edgar.

"Edgar, Locke!" yelled Banon.

"Hi," said Terra and Erin.

"Banon, Banon!" yelled a soldier.

"What?" asked Banon, "Girls, please join!"

"I will," said Erin.

"Me too," said Terra.

"Good," said Banon.

"Kefka!" yelled the soldier.

"We need to go," said Locke.

"Locke, let's go to South Figaro," said Erin.

"Ok," said Locke.

Chapter 13: South Figaro, Revisited

"Few," sighed Locke.

"Locke, only way around is stealing. I will steal girls, you steal boys clothing," said Erin.

*********************Item Shop**********************

"Aren't you the thief?" asked the merchant.

"Treasure hunter!" reminded Locke.

"Let's fight," said Erin.

"Steal!" said both Locke and Erin.

"Perfect fit," said Erin.

"To loose," said Locke.

**********Old man's house with cider in hand*********

"The password is 'Courage ,'" said the man.

"Boy, the password is 'Courage,'" said Erin.

"Go through the passage, through the place with a breeze, then you're on your own," said the boy.

"Okay," said both.

*************Past the breeze***************

"Locke, I hear something," said Erin.

"Hide!" said Locke.

************Through the door**************

"Traitor!" yelled the guard.

"Ugh!" screamed Celes.

************Outside the door***************

"Mom!" screamed Erin.

Locke nudged Erin in the stomach, they both saw that the guard was leaving.

"Let's…go save…my…m…mother…, Locke," panted Erin.

Locke and Erin walked in the door.

Celes looked up and saw Erin holding her stomach because of Locke.

"ERIN!" yelled Celes and tried to run forward, but was stopped by her shackles.

"Mother!" yelled Erin and ran forward, "Locke, please undo her shackles. Oh no! Locke run!"

Locke ran out while the sleeping guard woke up.

"So traitor, this your daughter. It's been a while, Erin," said the guard.

Erin was put in shackles, and then the guard called for the other one.

"Nice work. I knew we would lure General Erin," said the first guard.

Erin was punched in the mouth, which caused it to bleed, and then was punched in the stomach so much it made Erin faint. The same thing happened to Celes.

'No' thought Locke to himself, 'I was supposed to PROTECT Erin, not have her faint. I need to take action.'

Chapter 14: The Rescue, Another

'Good' thought Locke.

"Girls, I'm here," whispered Locke.

"Locke, pickpocket us out!" whispered Erin back.

*********After the girls were rescued*********

"The guard has a clock key, Erin," whispered Celes.

"Got it," said Locke.

******************Outside********************

"Thanks Locke," said Erin.

Chapter 15: Terra, Banon, and Edgar's Quest

"Sabin!" yelled Edgar, almost falling off the raft to save is brother.

"Edgar, don't!" screamed Terra.

"There's Narshe!" said Banon.

****************************Narshe*********************************

"This is the same way Locke saved Erin and I," said Terra.

"How do you get in?" asked Edgar, crying.

"He did something here. There," complimented Terra.

"What's this, a save point?" asked Banon.

"No. It's a.." started Terra.

"Guide Light," finished Edgar.

'I hate it when someone finishes my sentences, unless it is Erin' thought Terra to herself.

"We made it perfectly.." started Edgar.

"Through," finished Terra.

"Look, it's the moogles!" said Banon.

"Kupo," said a Moogle.

"We better get going," said Edgar.

"There's that guys house!" said Terra.

"His name is Arvis," said Banon.

"Ok," said Terra.

Chapter 16: Sabin's Quest

  
"Sabin!" yelled Sabin.

"Brother!" yelled Sabin.

**********************At a House******************

"Are you here to repair my house?" asked a guy.

"No," said Sabin.

"Hi. I'm Sabin. Who are you? Aren't you hot? Want to help me find my friends?" asked Sabin.

"Shadow. No. Sure, I'll tag along for awhile," said Shadow.

"Do you know the easiest way to Narshe?" asked Sabin, while him and Shadow were traveling somewhere.

"Yes. We will have to go to the Imperial Camp, sneak out of there. Then we go to the Phantom Forest. Next we go to the Barren Falls. Than to Mobliz. Next to Mt. Crescent Cave and the Serpent trench. Then to Nikeah," said Shadow.

"Well, if that's the only way, I'll take it," said Sabin.

"Well, here's the Imperial camp," said Shadow.

******************************Imperial Camp***************************

"What's going on?" whispered Sabin to Shadow.

"I don't know," said Shadow.

"Duck!" whispered Sabin.

"Kefka, the poison is ready," said the soldier.

"Go back to your station!" demanded Kefka, grabbing the poison.

Kefka poisoned the water, Sabin and Shadow got Cyan as a partner, Shadow left, the other two went to the Veldt, bought some dried meat and got Gau.

Chapter 17: Narshe

"Ugh!" said Erin and Terra.

"Erin NO!" yelled Celes.

"Madam Erin, Lady Terra!" said Cyan.

"Terra," said Erin, "No! Mother!"

"Got ya," said Sabin.

"Thanks Sabin. Wait….. I sense something about Terra," said Erin.

"What is it?" asked Everyone to Erin.

"She's in Zozo!" said Erin.

Chapter 18: Zozo

"Terra!" cried Erin happily.

"Stop. Your friend is resting," said Ramuh.

"No, dangit," said Erin, "Mother, did we ever receive a gift from sis?"

"Yes, a painter's hat and brush, why?" asked Celes.

"Dumde, done!" said Erin.

"Wow Erin!" said Locke.

"Let's see," said Ramuh.

________________________________________

  1. 6

6 ______ _______ 6

6 / / / / 6

6 / ___/ / ____/ 6

6 / /___ / /___ 6

6 / ___/ / ___/ 6

6 / / / / 6

6 /___/ /___/ 6

  1. 6

6 _________________________ 6

6 /________________________/ 6

6 \ \ / / / \ 6

6 \ \ / / / \ 6

6 \ \ / / / \ 6

6 \ \ / / / \ 6

6 \ \ / / / \ 6

6 \ \ / / / \ 6

6 ________\_____/_______/____\_ 6

6 /___________________________/ 6

6______________________________________6

Chapter 19: Jidoor

"5,000GP!" yelled a woman.

The party was at the auction house in Jidoor.


End file.
